


Stray

by ImaginaryEngineer (iMikatchu)



Series: Piltover One-shots [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMikatchu/pseuds/ImaginaryEngineer
Summary: Vi comes back from the Howling Abyss with more than just another Victory on her hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Caitlyn X Vi. [Yup, this time they're partners] fluff. Third person.

Heavy, hurried steps paired with the sounds of loose buckles and belts echoed across the walkway to the sheriff's main office. The stench of metal and grease coming from the Piltover Enforcer herself filled the halls as she made her way to the big oak door at the end. She wore a giddy smile on her face, much like every day when she comes in to report whatever she had to report to her superior. It was standard procedure after all. But today, she had a little something more on top of that.

Without any much as a thought just like every time she came, she barged into the sheriff's office without even a warning.

She was the only one in Piltover that was able to do this to the sheriff. Any other person would've gone out with a gunshot wound or emotional stress that not even years of therapy would be able to cure.

"So, you know like sometimes we get sent to the Howling Abyss right? It's pretty unusual that they still make us fight up there but that's not why I'm here today anyway. Before I get to that lemme tell you what happened up there! Well, I kinda dominated, as usual, but that's not because I had Lux and Mr. Powerslam on my team shooting light balls and laser beams from the back line bu-"

Caitlyn stopped listening the moment she looked up to entertain Vi's constant rambling. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of a white fur ball resting on top of her partner's head. Its eyes scouting the corners of Caitlyn's pristine office while it was panting. It even looked like it was perpetually smiling.

"-nd then boom! Bristles is really heavy but who knew my gauntlets could actually be able to lift both Sej and her boar up to 5 meters into the air!"

 _Oh my God_ , Caitlyn thought. She knew Vi was spontaneous but this was over board. The last time Vi brought home a pet, the purple yordle turned Caitlyn into a helpless puppy. It might have resulted in hours of fun for Vi but for Caitlyn it was the worst day in her life. This just had trouble all over it, she's so sure of it. She's known her partner for quite a long time.

"Are we not going to talk about that?" her voice unwavering as she pointed her pen toward Vi's head.

Vi stopped in the middle of her rambling, her gaze following the direction of her superior's pen. "This little guy?"

Caitlyn nodded in response, her surprised expression never leaving her face.

"Is also the reason I came today. Well, when I was about to leave the abyss, he was sitting underneath the shopkeepers stall. He didn't seem to have any friends with him and he looked really lonely so I took him with me." She scratched the side of the poro nestling on her head, to which is responded with a satisfied purr as it gave Vi's hand a lick. "Braum gives his little guy a 'stache so I'm thinking of giving this one little gauntlets or like little hextech booties! So everyone knows this one's my partner!" She raised her fists in the air, throwing her commander an enthusiastic grin.

Caitlyn, however, furrowed her brow. Those little white -things- were not meant to live outside the Freljord Mountains and were definitely not adapt to wearing any sort of hextech weaponry whether it's functional or aesthetic. Also, that little animal would easily get lost in the hustling and bustling traffic of Piltover. What in the world was going on through Vi's brain to even think that it was a good idea to keep a hitch hiking poro for a pet? And to raise it in Piltover? Of all places?

"You are not keeping a poro," she said, her gaze still not leaving the fluffy animal nestled on Vi's pink locks. It was panting heavily, looking innocent as it held its gaze at the sheriff.

"But-"

"Might I remind you of the incident that happened last time you brought home a stray?" she questioned the enforcer as she raised one of her brow. She was tapping her finger on the surface of her desk, waiting on Vi's reply.

"She turned you back into a human after!" Vi reasoned out, waving her hands in front of her. "And it was-" Vi stopped noticing the disappointing look the Caitlyn wore. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, this time I'm sure it's an animal and it doesn't do any of those whimsy magical tricks like the ones Lulu does!"

The sheriff pinched the bridge of her nose. "Vi, I don't think you are getting the point here."

"I totally get your point Cait," she said as she waved her hand in the air. "Bandle City Yordles are not pets and I'm not allowed to bring any of them home." She held her chin and looked up, "Even if they are cool and know so much about explosions," she tilted her head to the side. She was reminded of the time she tried to bring home Ziggs for some fun experiment, but somehow Caitlyn was two steps ahead of her, stopping her in her tracks before she smuggled the Hexplosives expert into Vi's personal shop.

"Pets are responsibilities, Vi."

"Yes! And so are hextech equipment! C'mon Cait, look how much I take care of my gauntlets! These babies have been with me for years!" She had a point but Caitlyn was just not having any of it.

"They have a scent," she rebutted. "And I don't want my home smelling anything like pets."

"Because he'll overpower the scent of grease and propane?" Vi thought she was clever. It was true that most of the time when Caitlyn wasn't there, their home reeked of whatever material she had painted on her face. Grease, saw dust and even gun powder. This would always drive Caitlyn insane when she opens the door to find Vi's oil footsteps all over her newly waxed marble floor.

"Yes. I'm already having the worst time trying to get rid of your own scent and now I'm going to have to double up my efforts to get rid that animal's too," Caitlyn said, still trying to convince Vi to return the poro to its rightful place. Or even find it a more suitable home; she was sure that Queen Ashe would be more than welcome to adopt such a creature.

"I'm going to clean up after! Everyday even I promise!" Vi pleaded. She was on the verge of going on her knees, as if begging for her own life.

"Do you even know what it's supposed to eat?" Caitlyn questioned. She was sure that the proper diet of these Freljordan fluffies consists of items specifically grown in Freljord themselves.

"The little guys just like me!" Vi said. "He eats everything! Except for a few things."

Caitlyn shook her head.

"I even asked Sejuani what to feed and what not to feed poros! She told me not to give them anything high in both fat and sugar. And make sure not to give any garlic or shrooms! It's poisonous to them."

"My answer is still no."

Vi's face scrunched up as she flung her hands in the air. She bit her lip, trying to think of something to make Caitlyn change her mind.

"Maybe he can reason out with you!" Vi shrugged her shoulders, hoping that this would get her to say yes. She was out of options right now and there was nothing else she could pull out of her pockets to convince Caitlyn. She walked towards the edge of Caitlyn's desk and knelt in front of it, her chin resting slightly atop the sheriff's wooden desk, Caitlyn finally coming face to face with the fur ball atop Vi's head.

 _He?_ Caitlyn thought. An unlikely pronoun to be used for a creature. Caitlyn fought the urge to correct Vi's wrong grammar.

" _Hullo Sheriff!_ " Vi exclaimed in a timbre far smaller than her own, her eyes still looking upward. " _I'm Doug._ "

Caitlyn shook her head as she hid her face behind her hands. This was ridiculous and a waste of time. And she even named it for crying out loud. "I'm not talking to that animal. And no amount of pleading will change my mind." She leaned towards Vi, making sure that she looked her in the eye, and tapped her partner's nose. "My answer is and will still be _NO_ ," she assured her, making sure she stressed out her rejection.

The poro retracted its tongue into its mouth and frowned. The little one's eyes drifted from the sheriff to the desk as it tried to burrow itself on the stray strands of pink hair. It whimpered as a response to Caitlyn's decision.

"You know animals can understand emotions too." Vi explained with a softer tone but shook the thought right out of her head. She was going to get the sheriff to say yes to her, she'll have to try her best. "And how can you not, like, not want him! He's so cute look! His hair is more rambunctious than the other poros out there!" She coerced.

Caitlyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Vi, do you even know what rambunctious means?" She scratched the side of her cheek, her mouth forming into a small frown.

Vi disregarded her question and kept on explaining. "I'll feed him! I'll wash him and I'm going to take care of him, I promise!" She hoisted herself up from the floor in a swift motion. Doug rolled off of her head from the sudden action, belly flopping on Caitlyn's desk. It let out a small squeak as it landed on the oak wood surface.

"Come on Cait, don't be so cruel. He doesn't have a home," she whimpered under her breath. "He was a stray-" she twirled her fingers and her eyes fell from Caitlyn's gaze to the floor.

Caitlyn crossed her arms. She still is not in favor of the enforcer taking care of a poro. Vi could barely make it through the day without breaking a building, cracking a road or even toppling over traffic. The life of this animal is resting on the hands of someone reckless, someone immature.

_Someone who used to be a stray herself._

She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips into a thin line. There it was, again. Vi's puppy dog eyes being thrown in her direction, coercing her to say yes. She tried to look elsewhere but then Doug was wearing the same expression, it's little tail towards the air, it's eyes rivalling Vi's in terms of size.

She was already dealing with this every day when Vi wanted things to go her way. Caitlyn was aware that it had a high success rate; Caitlyn's weakness was Vi's eyes. And now, she'll be looking at 2 pairs of them, begging and pleading and-

She bit her lip, this was a decision that she would probably regret for the rest of her life. She let a huge sigh.

"Fi-"

Vi didn't allow her to finish as she jumped up waving her hands in the air as she danced and twirled in front of the sheriff. The tension in her chest was lifted, the feeling of relief and excitement washed over her as she moved to a celebratory tune she was singing.

"We'll discuss house rules later. As for now, Doug is not allowed in my room or the kitchen."

Doug, still seated on top of Caitlyn's desk, turned around and saw Vi prancing about. It let out its tongue, its little fluffy tail wagging to the tune of Vi's upbeat song. It tried to mimic Vi's dancing and got on its hind legs, but in a failed attempt, rolled towards Caitlyn's chest instead.

She ran her hand through its fur and noticed the few patches of rough, crusty skin, topical cream applied to it just recently, near its joints. Out of her curiosity, she ran her hand through the underside of the poro, its belly lacked the fluffiness that poro's usually have. She took Doug in her hands and held him up to see patches of fur loss near its hind legs and a few open sores on its side.

"Come 'ere little guy!" Vi called him out. In that instant, it took off from Caitlyn's hand and waited for Vi to pick him off the desk, making small grunting noises between all its panting and wagging.

"I'm taking you on a mission!" she said as she took the poro and placed it on her head. She felt around her pockets, trying to find the poro-snax she saved up from her recent match. "Aha! Here it is!"

Doug took it from her hand and started to chow down on it. Vi then took the little poro and placed him safely on her head.

"See ya later cakes!" She bid her sheriff goodbye and planted her a quick peck on the cheek before she ran out the door. Caitlyn could've sworn she heard a long squeak coming from Doug once Vi was out her office.

"Make sure not to feed him in the Living Room!" Caitlyn could only hope Vi heard her reminder before she was out the building. She couldn't believe her decision, still regretting even looking at Vi at such a crucial moment. She sunk in her seat; impending doom was now looming at her back.

She didn't notice but her telpad was blinking for the past few minutes already. The intensity of the conversation she just had with Vi apparently overpowered her attention and she wasn't able to pick up the sound of her phone receiving a message. She picked it up and swiped her hand across the screen to open the message.

_**-Did you say yes-** _

She rolled her eyes at the sight of the message. Curse you, Jayce, she thought.

_**-You could've discouraged her-** _

She replied. A few seconds later it beeped again.

_**-He's a cutie. Besides, you have a talent for keeping strays at bay. I'm sure you'll grow to love this one too.-** _

She shook her head in disbelief. But what the hell, he was right anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating some of my work from FF.net. Finally did it.  
> Mentions to 2Gold's comic regarding the Poro-Cait incident mentioned


End file.
